The Art Of Seduction (Revision)
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi is haunted by dreams of a man called Endymion and longs to be loved like that for real. She is desperate not to be alone anymore and she decides that Motoki would be the perfect boyfriend. But when all of her plans fail, she begs help from her worst enemy. Reluctantly, he agrees to teach her how to seduce his best friend and what should have been innocent lessons become more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Well, this has been a long time coming! I wrote this back in 2001 and it's a major revision. LOL It's something that I've been inspired with, and have been wanting to do for a really long time, so I'm going with it. It's essentially a brand new Fanfic though, since so much content will be brand new. The chapter that did exist before has had a lot added to it and been revised too.

It has all the scenes of the original **Art Of Seduction** , but instead of the one chapter, it's been extended into 17. Maybe more. I originally wrote bits of scenes for 6 sequels, which I am now adding into the one Fanfic. It's also NC 17+, so you get all of the sex scenes that you said you'd love to have seen in the original Fanfic.

Mamoru and Usagi will be involved in a _very_ long seduction. I also made her not so stupid as in the usual Fanfics, though she is still very innocent to men.

I've got 3 or 4 chapters already done, so you won't have to wait long for the next part, but after that I'll have to write scenes for it.

I am doing some Pain Management courses for my injured wrist and also am working on two short horror stories to submit to a horror magazine, as well as on my Vampire novel series **The Shadow Warrior Series** , so please be patient. A lot is going on right now. I will get chapters out as often as I'm able. I will be working on **Unrestrained** too, don't worry! I want to finish that Hellsing Fanfic. It only has a few chapters to go.

If you like this, please leave me some love in the form of reviews. They really keep me going and give me confidence after having writer's block for several years. :)

* * *

 **THE ART OF SEDUCTION**

 **By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Your hair looks gorgeous in the light of the sun, beloved," Endymion whispered into her ear, breath stirring the hairs about. His Princess gave a shiver and turned her face towards him, their lips brushing.

"Thank you, Endymion." She whispered back with a gentle smile against his mouth and then their kiss turned into something more heated and all consuming.

* * *

It was at this point that Usagi woke up, her blue eyes wide and startled as she gazed into the darkness of her room. Damn, why did it always end there? Sometimes she and the man in her dreams went even further and she would bolt up in bed, throwing an indignant Luna to the floor, chest heaving and face red from embarrassment and something else that made her body burn.

She was sixteen now and knew that boys were starting to become more attractive, but it was the one in her dreams that made her so longing to be with someone. To no longer be alone.

Even as she frantically tried to remember his face and recall the touch of his hands and his mouth on hers, the dream became to fade away. "No," She moaned, covering her face with her hands. Why did it always leave her mind once she woke up? She knew his name was Endymion and the blonde dreamed of him almost every night, but he seemed so real! It frustrated her and made her alternately angry and upset.

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes and she lay slowly back down, curling into a ball. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered in despair.

It always happened this way, with Usagi waking up from a half-remembered dream of longing, where there had been a dark-haired man named Endymion. Of course, she had forgotten almost all of the dream minutes after waking. All but for his name and the way he had kissed her. It had made the girl want more.

She longed to be held and kissed like she saw the girls in her School and on the street.

Why couldn't she have that?

Ami had Urawa, even if he didn't live close, they kept in touch through email and he occasionally visited. He even sometimes helped out the Senshi with a premonition.

Rei had Yuchiro, though the romance was a little rocky. It had taken a while for the Priestess In Training to see past the ragged hair and goofy smile, but now the two of them were dating with Grandpa's blessing.

Makoto had been hot and heavy with Crane Akido, affectionately known as Game Machine Joe, but that was on and off as she dated other guys who she said reminded her of her first boyfriend.

And Minako, well she seemed to have guys falling at her feet! She had once mentioned being in love with a guy called Alan, but she regularly caught the eye of good-looking older men and dated them.

It wasn't as if her friends, who were as close as Sisters, hadn't tried to set her up. But Usagi hadn't wanted to get a boyfriend that way, knowing in her heart that one day she would meet someone and they would fall in love. She believed in love at first sight and knew that one day he would meet and it would just be magic.

Something like she got from her dream guy, Endymion.

It was pity that he wasn't real.

As the blonde lay curled into a ball on her side, body still burning with the emotions from her dream, she made a decision. Just like that, she decided that she would go out and find a boyfriend who would be everything she wanted in a guard maybe then the dreams would go away and stop haunting her. It wasn't that she hated them, but they just made the girl feel empty inside. Wishing for something that she could never have.

It was therefore logical that she pick one of the two men that she had a crush on to be _the one_.

Tuxedo Kamen was so _far_ out of her reach, and admittedly he was a very distant cool sort of guy, that she immediately dismissed him as a suitor. Even if he was her first choice. Everyone in Tokyo constantly said on TV and magazines and even games, that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were an item and the blonde really wished that were true. But he most likely saw her as a pain in the butt. The girl he was forced to rescue in almost every battle.

Although his arms were warm and gentle about her as he swooped in and took her out of harms way, his words and his eyes said clearly enough that this was a duty, not a privilege. It pained her in he heart each time he stared at her that way.

Her second choice of potential boyfriend material was Motoki. The blonde man was friendly and kind and he had his own business, which was always a plus. Admittedly, he did treat her like a little sister, but that was nothing that the Senshi of the Moon couldn't change!

Besides, dealing constantly with that jerk Chiba Mamoru had taught her a few things about stubborn males!

It was either the superhero, or the normal guy and frankly, she considered the later more viable. Even if somehow Sailor Moon could catch the attention of the older man who saved her, they had the secret identities thing and the other Senshi would kill her in cold blood if Tuxedo Kamen were to find out who they all were.

So then, Motoki would be her target. But then of course, she had to figure out how to make him really _see_ her. She'd been around him for so long, but he still persisted in seeing her as the 'little sister' type.

Even Usagi was smart enough to know that, despite what a certain jerk named Chiba Mamoru said.

And so, with a little planning and a lot of biting her bottom lip, the blonde girl concluded that she knew so little men that there was only one logical person to help her acquire her guy-her worst enemy, Mamoru.

Her skin fairly crawled at the thought of begging that dark-haired creep for help, but it couldn't be avoided. She did not know that many guys, especially older ones who were best friends with her crush.

"After school, I'll go to the Arcade and-and..." Usagi frowned slowly, mind going over and over possibilities. She could ask her friends to help her land Motoki, but Minako actually had her eye on him too, so that would be far too awkward. Rei would mock her and say that he was too out of her league, Ami didn't really have any dating experience but for her one guy.

Any advise from Makoto usually came with some rather raunchy suggestions. As soon as the girl came legal at sixteen, she quite openly perused her current boyfriend to become more intimate. He had given in without a fight and the Senshi of Jupiter had been quite forthcoming with the details.

Ami and Usagi had naturally fled the room and Rei and Minako had sat there red-face, yet curious, and listened to it all.

"Definitely not Makoto," The small girl said, a blush burning her cheeks. If she finally found the right guy, they would explore that sort of thing together. Personally, she wanted to stay pretty innocent until the right one came along. But it certainly had it's downfalls, because Usagi didn't even have a clue how to land a guy.

How did she attract his attention?

Kiss him?

Act when they went on a date?

She was clueless about these and although her friends would help, it would require blurting out her dreams and telling them about Endymion. She didn't want anyone to know about that. He was hers only and would stay firmly in her sleep, feeding the longing inside. Even if he wasn't real, it was wonderful to pretend that someone out there loved her so endlessly.

She turned over and pulled the covers over her head, trying to calm her mind enough to sleep. Her Mom would be ruthless if she got up late again for School and Luna would be home by that time too. She had spent the night over at Ami's, discussing something about the Dark Kingdom. It bothered Usagi sometimes that the other Senshi and the cat kept things from her, because they didn't think she was smart enough, but they really did love her.

"Sleep now," The blonde whispered. Yes, in the morning she could think some more about how to win over Motoki.

* * *

Of course, _thinking_ about it and doing it, were two very different things.

Which was why the Senshi of the Moon was currently standing outside of the Crown Arcade, dressed prettily and shifting from foot to foot with more nervousness than she felt when entering into battle with the Dark Kingdom. As much as it galled her, she was kind of intimidated by her nemesis.

Usagi had risen that morning after very little sleep, mind going over possibilities to try and get Motoki to notice her and she had barely payed any attention to her classes in school.

About lunchtime, it had occurred to her that she knew only one other guy and he was absolutely perfect to help her out, as he was the object of her affection's best friend.

 _'Chiba Mamoru for god sake!'_ She thought incredulously, hands clenched together. Was the world coming to an end? Was she insane thinking about his help? Unfortunately he was her only option, but how to convince him of it?

Usagi stood just outside the Arcade doors, peering in towards the counter where both her ideal dreamboat and her worst enemy stood on either sides of the counter. Damn it, this plan wouldn't work if they were together! There was no way in hell that the girl could ask Mamoru's help to land Motoki as a boyfriend right in front of him.

Okay, so she would have to ask the dark-haired man to come with her to the back of the place, so that they could talk privately. Would he come?

 _'Am I completely and utterly crazy?'_ She asked herself silently, nibbling on her lower lip again in a nervous matter. Whatever had convinced her that Mamoru could help her?! She could already hear his taunting voice as he mocked her request. It would seem really stupid to the upperclassman and he very probably would get up and walk away.

Usagi was setting herself up for humiliation, so the least she could do was get him alone, so that no one would witness her.

Well then...

The blonde would just have to firmly convince the jerk of her serious intent. She would not be reduced to grovelling at his feet, damn it! If the upperclassman said no, then she would just have to think of another way to get Motoki's attention.

Mamoru had never met the Sailor Moon side of Usagi, the confident sure traits that she felt whenever she was transformed and facing the Dark Kingdom. She had to be strong inside to face down the aliens from another dimension who were trying to take over the world and one arrogant jerk was not going to stop her when she wanted something so badly!

Usagi stepped towards the glass sliding doors and they opened silently for her. The heels of her school shoes made an ominously loud noise on the white tiles of the arcade floor as she walked till she was a few feet from the counter, eyes on her target. Although there were a lot of people in the Arcade, eating and playing games and socialising, she ignored everything except her target.

The Senshi of the Moon's blue eye flickered briefly to Motoki and then back to his best friend, her shoulders straightening. She could do this.

For now, the object of her affections didn't exist. Not until she could be on equal footing. Not until she could find some way to make him hers and definitely not until that jerk Chiba could teach her how to break down Motoki's defences and see her as a potential girlfriend. All other plans had gone awry, even with the aid of her friends and she was becoming rather frustrated about it all.

Usagi was sixteen now and the blonde man was nineteen, so the age difference wasn't as vast as it had been when she had first set eyes on him at age fourteen. Apparently, no matter what the girl tried, she was only seen as a little sister type!

The blonde stopped a few feet away and she slipped casually into a chair at an empty table, staring hard at Mamoru, her nemesis. His dark hair was perfect, as always. His clothes were impeccable, even that familiar green jacket. Usagi's fingers began to drum irritably on the tabletop, wondering why she was going over his features. There was nothing new there, and although he seemed good-looking and rather friendly as he sat at the counter chatting to Motoki, he was pretty antisocial.

 _'He really is handsome when he's not being jerk.'_ She mused, gazing at his body reclining with lazy grace.

But then a dark scowl spread over her face and she turned her eyes away. How dare those horrible thoughts enter her mind when she was trying to get Motoki? It only strengthened her dislike of him. But Usagi did need him, so this encounter was not going to be pretty.

She could already imagine his scornful words, that mocking glint in his eyes. Was she insane asking him for help? Probably. But beggars couldn't be choosers, as the saying went.

Mamoru stiffened in his chair as she looked back towards him, walking slowly towards the counter. It was almost as if he had sensed her! His head swung in her direction, uncannily pinpointing her position and she groaned under her breath as a wicked smile spread across his face when he saw her.

 _'How does he do that? Or me for that matter?'_ She demanded mentally to herself. Once again she was put out by the uncanny way both she and Mamoru seemed to always know exactly where the other was if they were near to each other. It was so odd, but they had always done it and Usagi was frustrated by the fact that she and the guy she loved to hate had some sort of bond. They were enemies and that was all!

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru greeted her, a smug smile curving his lips. His deep blue eyes swept over her from head to toe with his usual mockery. He _lived_ to taunt her! And she was just so easy to bait. "Your expression will freeze that way, if you don't look out." He told her mockingly, noting her thunderous expression with some interest.

The dark-haired man loved their arguments whenever they met and he practically lived to annoy this girl a few years younger than himself. She was just so fun to rile.

"Jerk," Usagi glowered at him, forcing her expression into mild annoyance. She'd be damned if she let her worst enemy get the better of her! Although, she did rather enjoy their verbal battles and sometimes thought up ways to annoy him.

But today was not a good day to get on the blonde's bad side. She was on a mission and unfortunately, the jerk was her only hope.

She had thought long and hard about who to choose to aid her in landing Motoki as a boyfriend and his buddy had been the logical choice. The blonde didn't exactly know a lot of guys and even if the upperclassman and she didn't get along, she sort of trusted him.

"Hi, Usagi. How was School?" Motoki asked in a kind, brotherly way. He frowned a little as he saw her angry expression change to something rather melancholy and was alarmed. The blonde was generally very bubbly and cheered up everyone around her, but something appeared to be wrong.

For a moment, Usagi stared back at him and her mouth opened but nothing came out. She couldn't tell him what was wrong, even if the blonde man was now gazing at her in concern as he saw something was wrong. She recalled her dreams with clarity and all the deep emotions that had come with it.

The guy she met when she fell asleep held her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe and she would often wake up in tears, heart filled with a longing that she couldn't understand. Was it possible to have a real guy she wanted or was she just dreaming?

 _'I will always love you. Never doubt that.'_

She blinked, rather dazed as she recalled the man in her dream speaking so lovingly. Wouldn't it be so wonderful if someone real said that to her? To be loved so deeply and endlessly. The blonde's lips curved into a wistful smile unknowingly, her blue eyes far away.

Mamoru eyed the blonde with a strange expression on his face. She was acting...weird today. "Hello space-cadet!" He stood up and walked over till he stood a foot from her, then waved a hand in front of her face. "Odango?" The upperclassman murmured, a frown forming between his brows when she didn't immediately respond.

There was something on her face that touched a chord deep inside, as if he had seen that self same expression before on someone else. A long time ago.

The blonde came out of her thoughts abruptly as she felt his intent stare and then Mamoru's words hit home and she felt like shrieking in frustration. Why did the upperclassman persist in calling her that annoying name? Making fun of her hair had been something she had put up with her entire life and her Mother was allowed to call her bunny-ears, as she had since her daughter was a child, but no one else her had right.

"Don't call me that, Mamoru!" Her voice rose in agitation and annoyance as she snapped out of her trance and saw that her enemy was standing over her, an uncomfortable a mere foot away. So close that she had to tilt her head back to glare up at him.

"You're acting way more air-headed than usual." He noted quietly, eyes penetrating and slightly concerned despite his tone of voice. This didn't seem like Usagi's usual antics and he was really starting to wonder what was behind her anger. The blonde seemed to be upset and he could see it in the depths of her blue eyes, the way her body was held so stiffly.

Why the hell Mamoru even cared was beyond him!

"Can't you two get along for one afternoon?" Motoki asked pleadingly. He wiped at the counter and watched as the two enemies faced off. Usagi was scowling and Mamoru with a curious expression on his face.

When would those two ever admit that they were totally hung on each other?

If Mamoru and Usagi didn't meet and fight regularly, the world would end. Motoki smirked. Was he the only one that saw the sexual tension between them? Admittedly, Usagi was a bit too young for Mamoru...but that was not a huge problem.

Usagi sighed and smoothed her expression out, completely oblivious to anyone watching her and Mamoru. "I need to talk to you," she muttered under her breath to the handsome older man, looking away. "Privately."

Mamoru was stunned. "What was that, Odango Atama?" he said incredulously. "You want to talk with me privately?" he eyed her suspiciously. "Forgive me if I choose not to be thrilled."

"Oh _shut up_ , you idiot!" Usagi burst out at him, looking back. She glared furiously up at him, wondering why she was bothering. But then she remembered Motoki and her dreams and her courage came flooding back. She didn't want to be alone and the blonde would do anything not to be. Even getting help from this annoying guy, which seemed like making a deal with the devil.

"Can't you ever just take anything at face value? Why must everything be deregulatory and derisive with you?" She went on in a weary tone, wishing she was anywhere but there. Sometimes it became all too much. Being a Senshi and trying to be a normal girl, but the blonde always fought for what she wanted and this was no exception.

Mamoru blinked at her, a little stunned. Not only had Usagi looked at him with a serious and admittedly desperate expression-but she had used big words! _'When did Usagi get so mature and start speaking intelligently? I guess that she is sixteen now-'_ He mused, studying her face and trying to figure out what on earth she could want with him.

They weren't friends, though she was with Motoki and he was with Rei. They had known each other for years now, but hadn't really socialised, yet he considered that he was closer to the Odango than anyone else. He certainly had dated girls, but wasn't terribly interested in any of them, but he had the usual urges of a hormonal nineteen year old guy.

"Well?" She snapped, loosing her temper. Mamoru had been staring at her for long moments now and she realized that his mind had wandered. Had the question really been that hard? She didn't think so!

Well now, wasn't she in a temper this afternoon? The upperclassman grinned at her annoyed expression and tilted his head to the side in a considering manner, noting happily that her blue eyes became even more furious. "Fine. I'll give you five minutes of my precious time, Odango," he drawled out, pleased to have irritated her, as the blonde's glare became rather baleful. Mamoru acted as if his time was precious and whatever Usagi wanted was a beneath his notice.

He knew that he could be a real bastard sometimes, but there was just something about her that got on his nerves.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to stalk away, her hips swinging. Without realizing, his blue eyes lowered down to her ass, her pink skirt as short as usual. She had been wearing them since she was a lot younger and now Mamoru found himself actually gawking at her backside!

Good lord, what the hell was he doing?

The upperclassman jerked his eyes up, a dark expression on his face. She did look rather pretty today though and seemed to be more dressed up as usual. ' _Was it for me?'_ That stunning thought made him stumble over his own feet and he swiftly straightened in embarrassment, glad that the Odango hadn't witnessed his humiliation.

He took a calming breath, wondering if Motoki had spiked his coffee, when he was thinking about annoying younger girl's curves.

She turned around then and threw him a quick look and he hadn't taken the time to completely school his expression into a neutral one. Whatever she saw in his eyes made hers widened and she turned quickly back around. "Interesting," He whispered thoughtfully, a smile curving his lips.

He continued to follow her curiously to the back booths of the arcade. He became amused as he heard her swearing under her breath. Probably at him.

The Senshi of the Moon could feel how stiff her back was as she stopped before a booth and turned, seeing amusement in his eyes. Damn Mamoru, he was already not taking this seriously! She had felt his eyes on her all the way to the back of the Arcade and for some reason it made her blush. She didn't know why she'd had that reaction, but there had been something in the upperclassman's gaze when she had glanced over her shoulder, that made her heart beat a little faster.

She slid into one side of the brown faux leather booths and he obligingly sank down on the bench across the table from her.

They just stared at each other for a moment and then she cleared her throat and a nervous expression crossed her face. Mamoru wondered what she wanted. A truce maybe? _'No, our fights are much too fun and even she knows that.'_ He thought, bringing his hands up to the tabletop and laying them there casually.

The dark-haired man waited for her to say something, but she seemed to hesitate. It made him very curious and he watched her with slightly narrowed eyes. The Odango brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and then took a deep breath, looking extremely uneasy.

Something suddenly occurred to him and his mouth dropped open slightly. Was Usagi going ask him out?

Usagi saw his blue eyes go wide and he gawked at her for a moment, as if completely shocked by something, but then the look disappeared and she was faced with his usual arrogant one. What on earth had caused that expression? Surely he hadn't guess what she was going to ask?

 _'_ _What am I saying? Of course he hasn't guessed!'_ She berated herself. She was just feeling extremely nervous, that was all.

Mamoru rubbed his other hand across his eyes for a moment, tempted to chuckle aloud at his crazy thoughts. Her? _Usagi_? Asking _him_ out? It would never happen!

 _'_ _But what would I say if she did?'_

He would say no...right?

Of course he would!

No doubt there. None at all…

Shit.

It had shocked him for a moment and then he had realized just how stupid that sounded and he had calmed. There was no way in hell this younger girl would ask out her worst enemy. But for a few short, insane moments, his heart had sped up uncomfortably and the dark-haired man had felt something disturbingly akin to excitement.

He squashed that emotion swiftly with a derisive expression in his eyes, then his hand lowered and he regarded her with mockery. "I don't have all day, Odango. Get on with it." He told her.

What a jerk! Usagi's eyes narrowed at him angrily and she fought the urge to smack him over the head. She was there with him, practically willing to bed for his help and he had to go and act like she was an annoying brat. Her teeth ground together and the small girl fought for calm.

What had she really expected from her worst enemy anyway? Dinner and some light conversation?

She somewhat succeeded and smiled at him slightly. "I need your help with something." Usagi mumbled, startling off their conversation. Her eyes dropped uncomfortably to the tabletop as she waited for his answer and she absently watched his strong slender hands as he put one up to his cheek, resting his elbow on the table and regarded her with raised brows.

He wasn't making this any easier and she felt frustrated and a little angry. But it wasn't Mamoru's fault, as they never really talked and always argued. If she hadn't needed his help, they would never have been sitting cosily in a back booth, with the dark-haired man looking at her with a disconcerting thoroughness.

Mamoru stared at her incredulously for a long moment and then broke into loud mocking laughter. He leaned into the hand against his check, eyes glinting with amusement. "Oh, I never thought I'd see this day!" He responded, smirking across the table. She wanted his help and this is what it was all about? Being so secretive and not saying anything in front of Motoki, then leading him to a secluded corner.

Several things had passed his mind, one of them absolutely insane as he had briefly considered that she was going to ask him out or something, but this had not been what he had expected.

He sighed and crossed his arms, expression superior. "What is it? Homework? You know you'll never do well even if you study, but I'm glad that you've finally realised your inadequacies. You're a klutz and the laziest person I know-" He went on, relaxing back into his seat.

"I need your help, you jerk! So stop joking around and pay attention." The Senshi of the Moon snapped in exasperation, cutting right through their customary insults. This was no time to be joking around and she desperately needed his aid. It would have been easier if they were close or even just friends, rather than enemies.

The upperclassman blinked at her in surprise, then a smile curved his lips-eyes filling with amusement. _'She's serious!'_ He thought mentally. "Let me get this straight. Odango Atama is asking my help?" He asked her incredulously. Why on earth had the blonde come to someone that she constantly fought with, for help? Surely Motoki would have been a better choice? Or even one of her friends?

Then...it had to be something that she couldn't talk to the others about and Mamoru was suddenly _very_ curious about her motives.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this Chapter, please give me some love in the form of a review. You have no idea how much they mean to me and they make me very happy.**

 **Remember that I love you all very much! 3**

Comments: I can't post too many here on FFNET, or the Fanfic might get removed again. See the next page for my Author Message on where to find all of my Fanfiction.

Hope you liked it. If you did, please leave me a review. I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. It's already written and edited. :)


	2. Author Message

Hi everyone!

It's been so long since I posted on FFNET, but I've had severe writers block for over two years now, though I have had the opportunity to post a random chapter here and there. I was also going through (And still am) many serious personal issues that have taken a lot out of me. I am still in a lot of pain due to my medical conditions, and suffering from depression, so with all of that my writing has taken a back seat.

I'm so sorry that a lot of you whom wrote to me over the years and might not have gotten a reply. I was a big mess. You have no idea. I had a complete breakdown. I did read and loved each and every one of your emails, reviews, and letters, but replying was not always possible for me. You got me through some very dark times though. I just wanted you to know that. Without you all, I would have had nothing. You made me smile and laugh when I just wanted to cry. Let me know that there were people out there who still cared for me and my writing. I wrote primarily for me, but I also wrote for all of you who loved my plots and imagination. It was _wonderful_ to know that you all cared when I disappeared and I really hope that you're still fans of my work and will read all of the new stuff I post. :) I love you very all dearly.

It has been exactly 20 years since I first began writing Fanfiction, can you believe that? I'm amazed! I hope to keep writing for the east of my life. I truly love it that much.

Some of you were concerned that I was no longer writing, but worry, I _never_ abandon a Fanfic and have already started posting some new chapters for Fanfics and a few new ones as well. All Fanfics are being dragged out and edited. The smut/slash ones won't be going up here on FFNET due to them forcing me to remove all of my M rated ones already and threatening to ban my account if I ever reposted them. This site hasn't been a good place for Authors in a very long time and I no longer want to post my Fanfiction on FFNET, but I don't want to lose all of you.

So, you can find _all of_ my Fanfiction up on my own site **destinysgatewayDOTcom** (Replace the DOT with a .) Baring a few put into AO3, my site exclusively has my Fanfiction. You can favourite me on my site and you'll get an email each time I update. I would love if you'd post your own Fanfics there too. We have over 4,300 amazing stories up there for romantic pairings of practically any Fandom you can think of.

I have began continuing the sequel to **Sending Over The Edge** , which is called **Sending Into The Flames**. Chapter One and several teasers have been posted on my Fanfiction Facebook group also called **Destiny's Gateway**. I am continuing with all of my Sailor Moon and Hellsing plots.

If you want to talk to me day or night, I am _always_ on the group. You can talk to me about my Fanfics or anything about Fanfiction or Manga or Anime in general. We have almost 500 Members and are like a big family. If you ever need help with your writing or advise, I and others there are more than happy to help you out.

Just search on Facebook for **Destiny's Gateway** and join. I would love to see you there.

If you'd like to join my personal Facebook page, just do a search for **Aurelia Destiny**. Or enter this into your browser: **facebookDOTcom / AureliaDOTDestiny** (Replace the DOT and take out the spaces around the /) I post regular teasers for my Fanfics and share plot ideas. . Ask me about my writing, or just chat about anything. I love talking to people on there.

I have posted all the proper full links into my FFNET profile, if you'd rather just click than copy/paste.

My biggest news is that I am branching out into writing original short stories and novels, which I am submitting to various magazines and will be self-publishing on I have several short horror tales and a few romances that I am working on, but my major project is **The Shadow Warrior Series**. It is about Vampire's and Wiccan's and is packed with smut and some slash, with each book based on a different pairing. I have nine books planned for that series and have the first 8 chapters up on my site for everyone to read. It's already got a following. Lol. The first book, **A Dark Longing** is 80% done. It should be up on Amazon within the next month, after I complete it and it goes through editing and several more drafts. :)

Well, that's about it. On the off-chance that this message gets me deleted from FFNET, I hope that enough of you will have read this to know how to find me and I hope to see you on Facebook and my site **Destiny's Gateway**.

Much love and hugs to you all,

Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 2

Comments: Chapter Two! Will Mamoru accept Usagi's outrageous need for help? Sure he will. He's a sucker for her blue eyes and ample boobies. LOL

Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews. That meant a lot to me and made me smile. I adore hearing from you all. :)

If you'd like to talk to me, join my personal Facebook pageor, my Fanfiction Group also on Facebook (Over 520 members)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **THE ART OF SEDUCTION**

 **By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

She crossed her arms impatiently. "Yes," She replied solemnly, eyes expectant as she waited for him to talk. Would he help her or get up and walk away? Quite frankly, she was ready for him to do just that. Mamoru didn't owe her anything and she could see how stunned he was that she had gone to him, when she could have gone to her friends or Motoki. He would soon get a clue that they were all people she couldn't ask for help.

 _'Why does he have to be such a jerk and make this so hard?'_ Usagi thought unhappily. Why was it always fighting between them?

He looked at her for a long moment, saying nothing, but looking very astonished at her words. There arguments were nothing new, but she looked as if it was bothering her deeply for once. Mamoru's decided to drop the mocking and taunting and take her seriously. "Okay, what is it?" He said softly, seeing a little distress in her blue eyes. They might not be friends, but he did value her in his life and would help if it was something serious.

 _'Oh no, what if something happened to her and she really needs help?'_ His gaze flickered up and down her body that he could see over the tabletop, looking for signs of injury or-or…something _off_. He was Tuxedo Kamen and it had sometimes occurred to him that he didn't afford Tsukino Usagi the same protectiveness he would any other girl.

Although, now that he thought about it, he did sort of feel like she meant more to him than he'd considered. A bratty younger sister perhaps? He'd certainly miss their fights if she suddenly decided not to hang around the Crown Games Centre.

For most part, it had never seemed that she needed any softer emotions from him, so he never gave them to her.

It disturbed him that something might have changed enough to have her seek him out for help. Why else would she come seeking the man that was her verbal sparing partner? Motoki would have been a far better choice. Right?

Mamoru felt a little self-loathing as he considered that she might be in trouble of some kind and he had been mocking her! "Are you in trouble or something, Usagi?" He asked softly, eyes gentling.

"In trouble?" Usagi stammered out, eyes going wide and clueless for a moment. But then she got it. Oh! He thought she needed help because of something serious.

A flush spread over her cheeks at the almost tender look in his eyes and she gazed at him in a stunned sort of manner, never having seen that expression on Mamoru's face before. It transformed him and she couldn't respond for a moment, eyes locked on his.

Good lord, but he looked gorgeous when he wasn't mocking and his face was gentle!

She felt almost bad to go on, knowing that she would probably never see him that way again. "I-er...need your help to get me a boyfriend." Usagi muttered under her breath as she peeked up at him from under her golden lashes. Sure enough, the look in his eyes vanished and he seemed at first stunned and then angry.

Mamoru promptly choked, eyes going wide with incredulity. Something inside of him was also relieved that this was all that had been wrong. "You-you, _what_!?" He demanded, staring at her in sheer disbelief. When the fit was over, he straightened and looked at her as if she'd come from another planet. "What was that?" he repeated slowly.

Had she seriously just told him that she wanted him to help her land a guy?

And here he had been thinking that something was really wrong!

The upperclassman almost got up and left right then, rising to his feet and seeing her bolt up after him with a rather panicked expression. And to think that he had been worried! _'That brat!'_

"I said that I need your help to get me a boyfriend!" Usagi shouted into his face, leaning over the table towards him. He had really forced her to repeat it. _'That jerk!'_

He was already on his feet and all set to leave and she was filled with panic and dismay. He wasn't even sticking around to hear her reasons for wanting a guy in her life.

The dark-haired man stared at her rather coolly for a long moment and then he sat back down and eyed her with a less than favourable expression. The small girl flushed in humiliation at his faintly scornful stare and looked around hurriedly to see if anyone else had heard.

When it appeared that the blonde's hadn't been overheard through the crowd in the Arcade, she slumped back into her seat. "Look here, Chiba, I know that we're enemies, but you're the only guy I know other than Motoki. And, I have no idea how to catch me a boyfriend. So, you're it!" she blurted out, wringing her fingers together nervously.

Again, there was a stunned silence and Mamoru watched her in mingled disbelief and anger. This was why she had lead him back to the booth, with him thinking all sorts of things, and she hadn't gone to anyone else? "Why don't you ask your friends?" He mocked her lightly, seeing her cheeks blush even more. As annoying as this all was, he could admire how the pink made her face prettier and her eyes brighter.

It made him a little angry that he was even seeing her in that light and he leaned back into his side of the booth, an arm laying casually along the back of the seat. "You could ask your friends, since we don't get along." He told her, curious once again as to why he had been the one the Odango had sought out.

Usagi fervently wished that she was anywhere but there, and from the sardonic light that entered his deep blue eyes, Mamoru knew it! She twisted her fingers about each other in a nervous habit, knowing that her enemy was never going to let her live this one down.

"I know that you're the last person on earth who would ever help me willingly, but... Well, I don't know anyone else and believe me, this was not an easy thing for me to do!" She told him angrily, her eyes flashing. "I can't go to my friends with this one, because they're all happily dating and they wouldn't understand." She mumbled, covering her face for a long moment in humiliation.

This was going so badly! She had been crazy to come to this guy for help. When he found out just who the blonde was after, she knew there was going to be an explosion.

"I believe it," Mamoru smirked at her words, also thinking that he ought to be the last person on earth the blonde should come to for this. But she had and he couldn't help but wonder why. Usagi had said that she couldn't ask her friends because they were happily dating, but that didn't make a lot of sense. Rei and the others would have helped this girl in a heartbeat and yet she hadn't felt that she could do so.

Were they fighting or was it something deeper that was the problem? He stared intently across the table to her pretty face, still red from embarrassment and her eyes uncertain and a little sad.

It was this last emotion that stopped him from just getting up right then and leaving. "You want me, to help you to get a boyfriend?" The upperclassman questioned slowly, trying to make sense of it. "Why not get Motoki to help you? He likes you much more than I do." He emphasised pointedly.

Usagi flushed harder and bit her lip, not quite able to meet his gaze. It was good that Mamoru hadn't walked out on her, but he could still do so. "Well-he's er...the _one_ -" She stammered out, groaning as she saw his eyes go wide with incredulity.

"No way!" Mamoru gasped, starting hurriedly up from his seat and staring at her with blazing eyes. "Never tell me that you want my help with _him_." He demanded, hands clenching. Was Usagi seriously asking him to help her land his best friend?

She was too young!

And Motoki saw her as a little Sister.

For some reason, her request made him very angry and the dark-haired man really couldn't quite figure out why, his mind reeling.

No. Just _no_. He would not allow it.

Usagi glared at him angrily, leaping to her feet also and glaring back. "Yes I do, you big jerk." She whispered fiercely, staring him down. What was with that reaction? Oh god, did he think that Motoki was too good for her? Was that it?

The blonde fell back into her seat, eyes closing for a long moment. This was way worse than she could have imagined. What if Mamoru went right to his friend and told him everything?

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him intently, studying his angry face. He wouldn't do that to her, right? They didn't get along so well, but Mamoru's would never be that cruel. She knew him that well.

"Motoki isn't interested, you Odango Atama," Mamoru told her with sudden infuriating calm. He sat back down and gave her a mocking smile, absolutely certain of his facts. He wasn't sure why the fury had blazed through his body when he found out who Usagi liked and wanted him to help her with, but it had been instinctual and he didn't want to examine it closely. Was it because she was too young, or that Motoki thought of her as a Sister, or because he thought his best friend was too good for her?

Or was it...something else?

Before the dark-haired man could follow that train of thought, the blonde was going on.

"How would you know if he's not interested?" The small girl asked crossly. She eyed him warily, wondering at his swift change of moods. Mamoru had acted pretty violently when she'd voiced her request and she had been a little apprehensive for a long moment, as she saw something dangerous in his expression. Something dark and furious that had made her heart pound in her chest.

Usagi had sensed something in the man sitting across from her that was unknown and it bothered her.

Mamoru slowly grinned at her and saw the girl glare back at him. "I know," he replied in satisfaction, waiting for her argument with baited breath. She never let him down with their fights and she always shouted right back.

But to his surprise, she slumped more into her seat and looked depressed, eyes turning to gaze at nothing for a long moment as she was lost in thought. He stared at her profile and frowned, sensing that something was really disturbing the girl. He hadn't meant to become that furious on her, but it had been a brief flare of anger that he had rarely felt.

Surely he hadn't been jealous of her interest in Motoki? No, it couldn't be that! The upperclassman didn't even like Usagi.

"Look Mamoru, are you going to help me or not? Because I can go ask some strange guy, if you want?" She burst out impulsively, thoroughly peeved with him. Usagi wouldn't really go up to some random guy and ask him to help her get a boyfriend, but Mamoru was really irritating her with his responses.

It shouldn't have been this hard, damn it!

But he had gotten so angry when she mentioned that it was Motoki she wanted and she needed his help to get him. The way of it was bewildering. Surely, he hadn't been jealous or something? Nah, the dark-haired man loathed her. She almost giggled at her insane thoughts, but smothered them.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her dangerously, his blue eyes gleaming. "A strange guy? Are you really that dumb?" He retorted in a cold voice, hand grabbing the back of the seat his arm was draped along and gripping tightly. He imagined this stupid, innocent girl asking some man to help her seduce and it filled him with a cold fury.

Usagi glared at him and then her face crumpled and her loneliness came flooding back. "I'm desperate, you jerk!" She yelled at him, eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to be alone." The blonde whispered, burying her face in her hands to hide her wet cheeks. Her shoulders trembled for a long moment before she got a hold of her emotions and the blonde wiped her face dry, looking back at him bravely.

There was a dead silence after her heart-broken words and the two stared at each other searchingly.

Mamoru felt her emotions keenly, having experience loneliness throughout his nineteen years of life. He had lost his parents to a car crash when he was a child and had grown up in an Orphanage, never really connecting with the other kids.

He had met Motoki only a couple of years before Usagi and her friends, but till then the upperclassman had spent his time studying hard and keeping distant from everyone. Usagi's words had been a cry from the heart and he really understood what she was feeling.

"No one does." He finally murmured, eyes expressionless. He sighed deeply, making a decision. Even if Motoki wasn't interested, he would help her. She had to learn for herself that she couldn't always have what she wanted and life was cruel and empty sometimes. "What do you want me to do?" He asked her suspiciously, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "You'll do it then?" The Senshi of the Moon felt an overwhelming relief as she saw his expression was softer than before and she felt as if she had really connected with Mamoru somehow.

Something he had seen on her face or in her voice had convinced him.

Thank god!

"I didn't say that, Odango. I just asked what you wanted me to do if I agreed." He said calmly, fingers unclenching from the seat and trailing over the material as he thought. Mamoru was going to help Usagi, but first he wanted to know exactly what this entailed. He could show her a few tricks and it would probably be highly amusing to see her attempt to seduce an older man.

He didn't entirely like the idea and wasn't sure why, but that wasn't a problem. Perhaps he should have mentioned that his best friend already had someone he liked called Reika and that they were dating, but he doubted that the Odango would even listen to him. Girls her age were pretty stubborn when they wanted something!

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend, you see." She said softly, eyes nervous. "So I have no idea how to go about getting one. I don't know what to say, or how to act...or..." The blonde trailed off, blushing brightly as she saw his amused gaze resting on her face. Damn it was so awkward! This should have been an issue she brought up with her friends, not this guy who had always delighted at annoying her.

"Kiss him?" Mamoru finished dryly, glancing at her from under his lashes. His blue eyes went to her soft pink lips and then moved quickly away. So, Usagi had never had her first kiss? He wasn't surprised, as she was so innocent. And he didn't like the thought of Motoki taking it from her. Not at all.

Usagi glared at him for a moment, then nodded in defeat. "Right." She muttered, still red in the face. She felt his glance and something in it scorched her, the girl wriggling nervously on her seat. There was a tension in the air for a few moments that she didn't understand.

 _'And she was going to go to some strange guy for this?'_ He thought incredulously, mind filling with flames at the thought of some creep touching the blonde. _'Lucky for them that she didn't or I'd just have to kill them!'_ Mamoru blinked at his thoughts and then frowned deeply, his blue eyes becoming stormy and dark as he imagined someone laying their hands on her body.

Damn it, was he worried as a friend, or was it something more? Something about the whole conversation was bothering him a lot and he was very much stunned to realize that he was protective of Usagi. When the hell had this happened?!

The girl took his black expression as a bad sign and sank wearily back in her chair, slumping dejectedly. "I know this is stupid, but Motoki is a great guy...he's kind and handsome and...he loves cats." Usagi uttered slowly, trying to explain her need to Mamoru.

He wasn't going to help her and she should have known that. All she could do now was try and get closer to the blonde-haired man by herself and hope she didn't screw up their relationship. Maybe he wasn't the one anyway...

Mamoru's eyes finally rose to hers, a slight smile touching his lips and dry humour in his eyes. "So, you want me-your worst enemy-to teach you how to seduce my best friend?" He queried in patient disbelief, already knowing that he would be the one showing her those things. He wouldn't allow anyone else to do it and would act the big Brother if he had to.

Usagi was far too innocent and she was sixteen and just coming into her sexuality. She was no longer jailbait and he was pretty certain he wasn't the only guy around who had noticed how short her skirts were over her slender legs, not the bust of her tops straining over her breasts.

A strange expression crossed his face and he drew in a deep breath, eyes going automatically to her chest as he thought of it.

Damn it, he couldn't be doing these sorts of things!

She was still a child inside and she had asked for his help. It wasn't the upperclassman's fault that he was suddenly seeing her as girl and not an annoying brat. Asking him to help her get a boyfriend had really opened his eyes.

She looked at him, bewildered. "Yes?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted this, right? No matter what came with it? He was the best person to show her how-

Usagi's thoughts screamed to a halt as she focused on Mamoru and saw his eyes firmly on her breasts. Her blue eyes went huge and she was flabbergasted, hands crossing over them her chest quickly. Mamoru's eyes rose slowly from his fixation, something burning in the depths of his eyes that made her heart falter, but then it was gone.

What the _hell_?

Had her worst enemy really just been gawking at her chest? No, it couldn't be! The blonde girl stared at him hard for a long moment, but he merely gaze her an exasperated look that made her wonder if she had imagined it. He didn't even like her, right?

Mamoru rolled his eyes, trying to cover up his slip. He'd just been gazing hungrily at Usagi's breasts! Blatantly. And she'd noticed. Shit! She had seen him staring at her breasts, he was sure of it! Usagi's cheeks were flushing and she had crossed her arms and that was a big indicator, but as he looked at her tolerantly like an older Brother would, her expression became uncertain.

What the hell was wrong with him, ogling Odango Atama's breasts anyway? They were very nice, but she was three years younger than him and he most definitely was not interested in lazy, klutzy cry-babies. The upperclassman much preferred a more sophisticated type of woman.

This girl didn't even know how to get a boyfriend! "Boy, do we have a long way to go." He muttered to himself, staring at the innocent girl across from him.

"We?" She exclaimed in delight, noting his words. Mamoru was going to help her. Yes!

She sat up straighter and leaned over the tabletop eagerly, leaning onto her arms and completely forgetting the tenseness of a few moments ago. "Does this meant that you will help me to seduce?" She went on curiously, expectancy in her gaze. _'I'm sure he'll help me. He hasn't walked off yet. And if he jerks me around, I'll make him wish he'd never been born.'_ She glowered at him warningly and saw his brows rise quickly, a curious look in his eyes.

Was she still pissed that he'd ogled her?

"Yes. Maybe." Mamoru said in a slightly strangled tone, wondering how the hell he had gotten into this mess. He was really going to show a sixteen year old girl how to get his best friend sexually interested in her? Bloody hell, this was something straight out of a Manga! "You do know what this all entails, right? It won't be as easy as you think." He warned her, running his hand through his dark hair.

Did Usagi even understand what it would meant to date a guy several years her senior? When he thought of Motoki kissing her, holding her and more, he couldn't help feel angry and frustrated. This was beyond stupid, but his heart understood her loneliness all too well and he wanted to help the blonde. She really should be trying to date someone her own age though and he wondered if she had even looked around her school.

The blonde's eyes were firmly on his best friend and he did suppose that Motoki was a good catch. He was kind and understanding and gentle, also the perfect gentleman. He would never willingly hurt her.

Usagi nodded her head, but he groaned anyway, knowing that she really didn't have a clue. "I'll have to show you how to kiss him, how to make him notice you, and that sort of thing." He stumbled over his words, wondering how to explain something like that to a sixteen year old girl after an older man. Things would not be half so innocent if she somehow did manage to get Motoki to date her and Mamoru felt a little pity. Usagi's naivety would disappear all too soon, just as his had in the Orphanage. But it was her life to live and her decisions.

"He'll expect certain things..." He went on evasively, his gaze penetrating. Sexual things. He felt a rush of anger at that thought, but it confused him, and he quickly repressed it. Did he care if they went that far?

"I know," She responded, staring at the table top. She wasn't as dumb and naive as everyone thought. Just because she was 16 and hadn't dated or had sex, didn't mean that she wasn't aware of what went on between two people. With the internet and TV and magazines, it was impossible to be totally innocent. But she'd let Mamoru think what he would and what he was offering sounded exactly what she had been asking his help for. "Thank you, Mamoru!" Usagi said sincerely, grinning at him for the first time since the conversation. It had been a long argument and she had finally won. For once. She honestly couldn't remember a time when he had actually been this nice to her.

Mamoru stared at her for long moments, somehow feeling her joy as his own. Usagi's happiness was contagious and although he had seen her smile at her friends like that, it had never been aimed at him. He liked it. He found himself smiling back at her.

But, she was really in for a cold dose of reality if she thought this was going to be easy. Motoki was already dating and he was unlikely to leave Reika for the blonde, no matter how innocent and charming she was. "Don't thank me yet," He told her sardonically. He was almost sorry he had said anything when the grin faded and she eyed him warily.

The upperclassman looked her over, taking in her pretty clothing, but seeing how childish they were. If she wanted to attract an older man, she had to start dressing more maturely. "Hmm," He murmured.

"Hmm?" The blonde questioned, staring down at herself also. Was there something wrong with how she looked?

Mamoru indicated that she rise and she felt his eyes moving slowly down over her body, which caused a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach and face went a little red. He told her to turn about and the blonde felt his gaze sliding down her body again.

"What are we doing?" Usagi asked nervously, happy to sit back in the booth and hide her form from him. Why had it suddenly become so uncomfortable for him to stare at her?

"I'd start with a make-over, but if you want a guy to be your boyfriend, then he should certainly like you for yourself, Odango." Mamoru told her, fascinated by the red blush on her cheeks. Usagi had been embarrassed to have him looking at her and there was something in her eyes that made him think that she was somehow seeing him as a man now, not just a guy she fought with.

As he looked down over her slender curvaceous body, he felt something too; attraction. It was bizarre and had never been a part of their relationship before, but he had felt a spark of it here and there through their conversation in the booth. The blonde clearly had felt something as well.

She frowned lightly. "Do you have to call me that, now that you're helping me?" She asked plaintively.

Mamoru grinned. "Of course. It's all business, Odango."

She gritted her teeth, but bore it. "Okay, so when do we start?"

"Start?" His mind boggled at the thought of huge task in front of him. He had to teach a sixteen year old girl how to seduce his best friend. "I must be crazy." He honestly couldn't think of a rational reason that he was helping the blonde. He just was. Everyone felt loneliness in their life and Usagi had to learn that, but still, it had struck a chord inside.

"Hello?" She waved a hand under his gazed eyes, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath as he made his decision. "We'll start now."

"Now?" she asked in bewilderment. She looked around the arcade nervously. " _Here_?" Right in front of everyone, where they could see and hear her humiliation in asking an older guy romance advise? Worse yet, practical application or said advise?

"No, not here. My apartment." he told her, laughing aloud. _'She's so innocent!'_ Mamoru looked closely at the blonde and sighed. She was a young girl who most probably had no idea what she was getting into. When she said that she was afraid of being alone, did that means something completely different from what she had conveyed.

What did young girls know of real love anyway? Usagi's feelings for Motoki were a crush and nothing more.

She flushed, staring at him suspiciously. "Why there?" Mamoru wanted to go alone with him to his apartment? Why did that make her feel all kinds of nervous? It wasn't like she didn't trust him, somehow she did, but the thought of being completely alone with him made her stomach break out in butterflies.

"Privacy of course, Odango Atama," he drawled smoothly, getting to his feet. He would have thought that obvious. Neither of them wanted the embarrassment of being caught doing that sort of thing. Especially by Motoki. "You really want me to show you how to kiss Motoki, where he can see you learning?"

"Oh. Right," Usagi said sheepishly, looking across the room to where Motoki was behind the counter serving customers. "He's so cute." she sighed.

"Right, Odango. Whatever," Mamoru said, frowning darkly. Why did it bother him so much to think of her with his best friend? "Lets go!"

"Right!" she repeated enthusiastically, jumping to her feet.

They left the arcade together, oblivious to all the stunned eyes watching them go. If Rei and the others had seen them, they would have gaped in disbelief at the sight of the two enemies walking in a companionable silence.

* * *

The two walked to Mamoru's apartment was made in complete silence. A silence in which both Mamoru and Usagi were rethinking their positions.

 _'I must be nuts. Nuts! Why did I ask my worse enemy to help me seduce Motoki?'_ Usagi groaned mentally, feet automatically following Mamoru's. He was her enemy. A guy she fought with on a daily basis and who probably didn't even want to help her.

She eyed his back suspiciously for a long moment, then decided that this was the only way. He could not entirely be trusted, but he was the only guy she knew other than Motoki.

Asking the guy you liked to help you land him as a boyfriend was way too stupid an idea to be contemplated. He wouldn't laugh at her, but he would be painfully kind.

 _'I'm crazy. What the heck possessed me to agree to show a sixteen year old how to seduce my best friend! He's nineteen for gods sake. Far too old for her.'_ Mamoru frowned, automatically following the familiar path to his apartment. He hadn't really thought this though, to be honest. How on earth was he going to teach her to kiss Motoki?

His eyes darkened involuntarily at the thought of her lips, then he shook his head in disbelief. She was a pain and nothing more!

Mamoru's mouth opened and then snapped shut as he thought about saying something and then changed his mind. Since when had he had trouble in talking to this girl?

A moment later he came to a complete stop and reached out to grab her upper arm. Usage obediently stopped, glancing down at his fingers wrapped about her t-shirt and he let go abruptly. "Why did you ask _me_ to help you?" He demanded softly. He needed to know.

Usagi looked at him awkwardly and they ignored the flow of people around them as they stood there, facing each other. "You're his best friend. Who else knows Motoki that well?" She reasoned.

His blue gaze narrowed on her face when she looked a little uneasy. "Is that all?"

She licked her lips and stared down at their feet, noting that he had shiny black shoes to go with his green jacket and black slacks. "I hate that jacket." She blurted out.

Mamoru stared at her as she looked up guiltily and one black brow slowly rose. "Oh, really?"

"Yep,"

"What's wrong with it? The cut? How did it offend you, Odango Atama?" He asked scornfully, crossing his arms and stepping aside for a baby carriage. It brought the two even closer and her hair brushed his arm before he swayed back from her a little.

Usagi scrutinised it. What _was it_ about that jacket that she didn't like? "The colour. It looks awful on you." She finally answered, shrugging his shoulders when he looked incredulous.

"I happen to like this colour,"

"You have bad taste then," she retorted, getting up on her toes slightly to glower at him as he flowers down. Why did he have to be so much taller than her? It was frustrating to have someone looking down their nose during an argument. Actually, this was just what she needed to settle her nerves.

"Riiiiight. This from the girl who favours anything with pink bunnies on it." He drawled, rolling his blue eyes skyward. His hand shot out and grabbed hers and he strode forward, practically dragging the indignant blonde behind him. "Come on Kelly Osbourne. Let's go before you begin to critique my entire wardrobe."

"What? I resent that!" She glared at his back and then smiled, biting her lip as she looked at her hand in his.

He hadn't even noticed that he was still holding it.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this Chapter, please give me some love in the form of a review. You have no idea how much they mean to me and they make me very happy.**

 **Remember that I love you all very much!**

Comments: I hope that you liked this chapter! Things begin to heat up from the next part, when Mamoru and Usagi arrive at his apartment. :)


	4. I've Been Published On Amazon Kindle!

Hello everyone!

I hope that you're all having a very Merry Christmas? I just wanted to let you all know that I've been published. :) Finally. My Fantasy/Horror story **The Honoured Guest** has been posted onto all the Amazon Kindle sites under the pen name **Aurelia Destiny**.

As some of you know, I have wanted to be a published Author since I was twelve years old and I finally got my dream after a lot of hard work. I have always wanted to branch out from Fanfiction and also write original stories (Actually I _have_ been writing them, but no one has seen them. LOL). I will still definitely be writing Fanfiction and an old favorite of everyone's has been revised and will be coming out tonight- **Spin The Bottle.**

I would make me very happy if you purchased my story and left me a review to let me know what you think. It will help to support me as a writer. Please also let your friends or family know if they might be interested in this sort of plot. If you're unable to buy through Amazon, I can take payment through and email the PDF to you. My next story will be published on the last day of January and is called **Body Language**. It's a reworking of one of my Sailor Moon stories, but I've added on a lot of additional scenes and changed a lot of details. I will be releasing a smutty story on Amazon every month for the next year. If I'm able, I will be releasing more than one.

 **Summary:** **Fifteen year old High School student, Chelsea Tanner is kidnapped from her bedroom one night by a giant. As if that wasn't terrifying enough, she wakes up in a forest, surrounded by creature's right out of a fairy tale! She is taken to the Unseelie Court, where the Fae are holding a Great Feast. Once a year they take a mortal from the Earth Realm and hold a celebration to honour their Goddess and their Queen, Mab. The Fae are beautiful and kind and treat her as if she is a Princess, but Chelsea gradually realizes that beneath their friendly demeanour, and joyous celebrations, lies something quite sinister. Will she be able to figure out what their real plans for her are before midnight, and escape, or will she never leave the enchanted forest?**

 **NEWS ABOUT MY FANFICTION !:** I will have another chapter of **Unrestrained** up on my site tomorrow (It's Christmas so I am not writing tonight! LOL) and the revision of **Spin The Bottle** will be going onto _my site_ _only_ tonight. More chapters of **A Kiss In The Dark** , **Cat Got Your Tongue?** , **Sensual** , **Fright Night** , and **The Art Of Seduction** are coming out very soon. The first sequel to **Sending Over The Edge** , which is called **Sending Into The Flames** has the first chapter complete (And already posted on my Facebook page) and will shortly be posted up on my site **destinysgatewayDOTcom**. Because it has extreme sexual scenes, I am unable to post it here on FFnet. Some chapters have been mostly written for all of those afore mentioned stories and are almost ready to go. I am making it my goal to complete those Fanfics in 2016. I am also working on a revision of **The Destiny Within** , my very old Labyrinth Fanfic.

Anyway, that is my update for you all, because many of you have been asking when I will complete my stories. Please be patient. I know that it's been a long time since an update on some of my stories, but I have had a badly injured wrist for the last 8 months and was unable to write. I couldn't use that arm at all in fact. The injury was so severe that I had to have surgery on it 5 weeks ago. It is healing well and I can finally get back to my great love, which is writing Fanfiction!

Please see the below links to my novel **The Honoured Guest.** Because of restrictions on this site, I need to put the weblinks in this format. You can just go to Amazon and type in the name of the story or my pen name. I will also be adding a direct link to it in my FFnet Profile, if you would prefer to use that. :)

 **Please change the DOT to . in the weblinks below!**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcomDOTau/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon Australia)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcom/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon US)**

 **wwwDOTamazonDOTcoDOTuk/** **dp/B019UV7ED0/** **(Amazon UK)**

 **My Page:** **wwwDOTDOTcom/AureliaDestiny?ty=h**

 **My Email Address: aureliasDOTdestinyATgmailDOTcom**

Have a wonderful Christmas!

Hugs and love,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
